Brianne de Chateau
|-|Brianne de Chateau= |-|Ribrianne= |-|Super Ribrianne= |-|Lovely Love, Love Ribrianne= Summary Brianne de Chateau (ブリアン・デ・シャトー, Burian de Shatō) is a warrior from Universe 2, and the leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs. She was ordered to enter the Tournament of Power by Helles in order for the Universe's survival. When transforming into a Magical Girl, she becomes Magical Girl Ribrianne (リブリアン, Riburian). She believes love and happiness are the most important emotions. She also has a low tolerance for insults. Brianne has a very calm demeanour and doesn't seem to scare easily. Despite her physical change and increased aggression, Brianne remained stoic. However, Brianne is very adamant about presence, to which she was annoyed by Android 17 for interrupting her transformation performance and ran over to scold him for his actions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly far higher Name: Brianne de Chateau, Magical Girl Ribrianne Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Idol, Leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs and Team Universe 2, Warrior of love Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Transformation, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen her skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Martial Arts, Magic, Flight, Seduction Hypnosis (Light of Love), Love Empowerment, Energy Binding (Big Amour), Size Shifting Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly far higher (Superior to Tien Shinhan, in the Tournament of Power, who managed to destroy a good chunk of the Kachi Katchin arena, which should make him far stronger than Buu Saga Base Gohan, who was unable to destroy regular Katchin) Speed: At least FTL+ (Should be superior to Base Gohan during the Buu Saga) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly far higher Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly far higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Love Wand Intelligence: Unknown (Regarded as quite a skilled martial artist) Weaknesses: Takes notably long to transform, leaving her open, though this seems to be on purpose as she sees it as a ritual. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:ZanyAllCopperbutterfly-max-1mb.gif|Pretty Love Machine Gun File:Tumblr_oqe90bO39t1wqsv3wo1_500.gif|Energy Ball File:B026fd04eb3e3dee7eec0b23499f503ee25042c3_hq.gif|Spinning File:8480a3c472c7c64ecf8427b136921f5ecf936428_hq.gif|Light of Love * ''Ki'' Blast: Ribrianne shoot outs a small hot pink ki blast. She is able to do this in her base form as well. * Pretty Cannon: Ribrianne's signature move. The Pretty Cannon is a pink, heart shaped energy blast fired from the hands. ** Pretty Love Machine Gun: A type of attack of smaller and rapid-fire version of Pretty Cannon that Ribrianne used against Goku. It consists of multiple rapid heart-shaped energy blasts being shot out, akin to a Machine Gun. ** Max Love Cannon: A version of Pretty Cannon that seems to be larger and stronger, as well as capable of pushing opponents back. * Energy Ball: Ribrianne shoots a large sphere of ki as an attack. * Eye Laser: Powerful blasts that come from her eyes. * Rush/Thrust/Punch Combo * Maiden's Charge: Akin to Tupper from Universe 11, she in Ribrianne form rotates vertically at high speed with pinkish energy/aura and charges to an opponent. * Big Amour: Ribrianne places her hand on the ground, and transmits energy through the ground to her target, causing red stringy energy vines to wrap around the opponent’s body and imprison them in a giant heart. She can also use this attack in her base form. * Love Symphony: '''A team attack fired off by Ribrianne and Rozie. Both get into a heart position as they shoot off a powerful heart blast, comprised of both of their power. * '''Light of Love: A team attack fired off by Ribranne, Kakunsa, and Rozie. They each fire a heart from their hands. These hearts combine to form a giant heart that Ribrianne uses to fire off many hearts which release a sweet aroma that hypnotizes enemy fighters, if the hearts collide with something they will also explode. Strong willed fighters can resist the hypnotism of this attack, and it can also be avoided by not smelling the aroma. As Super Ribrianne * Flight: The ability to fly without the use of ki. Achieved only in her Super Ribrianne form. * Heart Arrow of Love: Ribrianne summons an energy bow that loads with multiple heart arrows that are made from her ki. ** Ribrianne Super Amore Shower: Ribrianne shoots a flurry of these heart arrows, making it hard to dodge. ** Love Storm Arrow: Similar to Super Amore Shower, but the arrows seem to be noticeably faster, but with less off them. * Ribrianne Eternal Love: Ribrianne's strongest attack, she creates a large heart that she launches against the opponent. As Lovely Love, Love Ribrianne * Fist of Love: Ribrianne sends a giant heavy fist at her opponent. * Eye Lasers: Ribrianne gains the ability to shoot lasers through her eyes. * Mouth Energy Wave: Ribrianne is able to shoot a large pink beam from her mouth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Magical Girls Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Chi Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Warriors Category:Hypnotists Category:Idols Category:Toei Animation Category:Bow Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Wand Users Category:Game Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 4